


El cliente del día

by Fresisui



Series: Princesas, caballeros y dragones [4]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fresisui/pseuds/Fresisui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay clientes que miran, clientes que compran y luego está el chico frustrado que solo viene a por pan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El cliente del día

**Author's Note:**

> Inazuma Eleven no es mío blablabla.
> 
> Esta escena está situada en el capítulo 9 de "Princesas, caballeros y dragones". No la podía encajar bien, así que lo subo como un drabble, al igual que hice con "Epifanía" y "Aprendiendo del Miedo". Si no habéis leído antes ese capítulo es difícil que entendáis algo, pero me lo pidió Janet Cab, así que ya está :D

Los días en Caen solían ser grises, pero la mañana se levantó despejada, sin una nube en el horizonte. La pequeña panadería de Madame Chassier abrió a la hora de siempre, su dueña rebosando optimismo por todos los poros de la piel. Sonreía y canturreaba en voz alta a la vez que sacaba la primera hornada de pan y bollería. Lo normal a esas horas era que no tuviera mucha clientela, así que se lo tomaba con calma, disfrutando de los rayos de sol que entraban en el ventanal.

Y entonces le vio.

Un chino entró en su pequeña tienda.

No era la primera vez que veía uno, pero lo cierto era que no solían comprar en una panadería como la suya. Ni siquiera los turistas, que simplemente se quedaban mirando detrás del escaparate como si sus artículos estuvieran hechos de oro y sacaban fotos como poseídos, haciendo que se planteara cobrar por ello.

"Menos observar, más comprar", pensaba la mujer. Y por una vez alguien le hizo caso. Estaba por montar una fiesta con confetti y todo.

En realidad el muchacho que le miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador no se parecía mucho al resto de orientales que solía ver, ni siquiera parecía que viniera de visita a las playas del desembarco, como solía hacer todo el mundo casi literalmente. No era muy alto, pero tenía un encanto especial, algo que le hacía ser atractivo, aunque Madame Chassier no quería pensar en eso, era una mujer de cierta edad y este chico no superaba los veinte años.

Fantasear no hacía daño a nadie. A su marido tampoco si no se enteraba y si lo hacía le daba lo mismo, claro que sí.

Al final y después de pensárselo un poco, el chavalín (tenía un precioso cabello castaño y ondulado que le llenó de envidia) le pidió una baguette en inglés y ella tuvo problemas para entenderle, ese acentazo de a saber dónde parecía algo sacado de una película de terror. Además ella misma no era buena hablando en inglés, aunque si podía decir los números sin problemas, que era lo básico que necesitaba saber.

El chinito pagó y se fue como vino, en silencio como un asesino ninja.

Después de ese primer día, siguió visitando la pequeña tienda a la misma hora, haciendo con ello una rutina. Madame Chassier se dio cuenta que casi no sonreía y tenía una mirada melancólica, como si algo le estuviera carcomiendo y esa preocupación nublara sus ojos marrones, casi rojizos. No le gustaba ver que la gente lo estuviera pasando mal y sin duda ese chaval parecía tener los nervios en la boca del estómago, pujando por salir.

–¿Has visto al chico ese nuevo? ¿El japonés?

–¿No es de China? Bueno, es que no los distingo mucho, la verdad.

Siempre conversaba con su vecina sobre el mediodía a la hora del cierre, ya que Madame Chassier nunca abría por las tardes. Madame Leblanc era una mujer menuda que siempre compraba los restos de la bollería para dárselo a sus nietos y, de paso, buscaba un poco de conversación y cotilleos. Caen era un sitio demasiado tranquilo y necesitaban un par de infidelidades al mes por lo menos, aunque se las tuvieran que inventar. La televisión francesa era un aburrimiento, Carla Bruni había pasado de moda hacía mucho tiempo y Hollande no era tan divertido como Sarkozy, aún no le habían pillado borracho. Claro que hasta el momento no se había visto con ningún Primer Ministro ruso.

Tiempo al tiempo.

–No, no es chino, es de Japón. Al parecer el chico del joven François ha venido a pasar una temporada y se lo ha traído del aeropuerto, o algo así he entendido. Hablaba de él como si fuera el souvenir de una tienda Relay.

–¿Te refieres a Mathieu? ¿Ha vuelto de Canadá?

–No, no, al otro, a su primo. El chico americano.

Madame Chassier hizo memoria y torció la boca.

–Ah, el ruidoso – contestó al fin, arrugando la nariz. No estaba muy guapa pero Madame Leblanc decidió no opinar al respecto. Todo habitante de Francia arrugaba la nariz cuando recordaba a Alfred.

–Ese. Al parecer se encontró con este chico en el aeropuerto cuando pasó lo de la huelga de controladores aéreos, y ahora se va a quedar aquí en Caen estudiando a distancia. Parece que no le hace mucha gracia ya que en un principio iba a Londres a pasar unos meses, pero los planes se le han torcido demasiado.

–Me puedo imaginar, pobrecito. Pero en Caen estará mucho mejor, somos más simpáticos y nuestra comida no es venenosa. Ha salido ganando con el cambio –Madame Chassier sabía que algo estaba carcomiendo al pobre chico y no era que no pudiera llegar a Londres para estudiar. A pesar de ser un buen tema de cotilleo prefirió no ahondar en el asunto, quería ser la primera en darle una noticia a Madame Leblanc, para variar un poco.

Las madres saben mucho de muchas cosas, porque han sido cocineras antes que frailes. Madame Chassier ya había visto esa mirada antes; en el espejo del baño cuando era adolescente, en el rostro de su hijo cuando le dejó la primera novia. Al chinito lo habían plantado justo antes del viaje y la huelga de controladores aéreos solo fue una cosa más que añadir a la lista.

De pronto, Madame Chassier sintió una pena infinita por el pobre muchacho.

Al día siguiente el chico chino (japonés, chino, todo es lo mismo), se acercó con cuidado y educación al mostrador para pedir lo de todos los días. Y Madame Chassier le entregó la barra sonriente junto con un paquetito que tenía preparado al lado de la caja registradora.

–Cheer up –le dijo en el inglés más perfecto que pudo pronunciar.

El muchacho miró el paquete desconcertado y, acto seguido, comenzó a llorar.

**Author's Note:**

> Datitos, datitos del drabble… las tiendas Relay están por todo el mundo y en todos los aeropuertos, la empresa es francesa. Evidentemente el "Chinito" es Shindou, Sarkozy se pilló un bonito pedete día que se reunió con Vladimir Putin durante el G8 que podéis encontrar en youtube, y si, he metido personajes de Hetalia, aunque no pintan más que lo que leéis. Pero les tengo tanto cariño que les saco así en random.
> 
> Espero que a pesar de todo os haya gustado si seguís el fic. Muchas gracias por leer :D


End file.
